


Into the darkness

by Gracy_rose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Gross, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: When Ruby meets a dark fairy, she starts her way down a dark path. Where it will take her no one knows.





	Into the darkness

Ruby walks with Snow through the woods of storybrooke. For years she was stuck in the brats drama. Then for 28 years she had to listen to ever disgusting costumer talk about their dumb problems and pretend to care. But today ends that. Today is the beginning to greatness. 

The night before a kind looking red haired woman, named Laura had told her all she had to do was kill Snow. She promised that was all and Ruby would have all she dreamed of. 

Killing the princess wasn't to hard. Ruby hates her. She's annoying, a promise braker, and over all a braty little bitch. Once the two where totally alone and far away from the town, Ruby grabs a rock and hits Snow's head knocking her out. Then she ties her to a tree and waits for her to wake. 

About 15 minutes later Snow wakes. "Ruby?" She calls, pulling forward then  noticing the ropes. "I wish I was sorry." Ruby says pulling a knife down Snow's arm. "Ahh." The princess cries. "Be quiet!" Ruby yells and slaps her. "Why are you doing this? We're friends." Snow looks at her in tears. "Friends." Ruby laughs and rolls her eyes. "I almost died more than once because of you." Ruby makes another cut. "And for that you will be punished." 

Ruby gags Snow's stupid face. Then she cuts the other arm. Snow gives a muffled scream. "Shut up." Ruby says cutting down her collarbone to where her heart is. "I'm almost sorry for you." Ruby says. She then smirks and then slides the knife across her throat. 

Once Snow's heart stopped beating Ruby stands and waits for Laura. "Good work." A red haired fairy flies down. Her accent is close to that of the Black Fairys "Thank you, Laura." Ruby smiles at her. Then the fairy turns big. She is in a pantsuit and black high heels. "I'm so proud. Even more than I am with my own daughters."

 She poffs new cloths onto Ruby. It is a red dress, short in the front and long in the back. It is low cut with a diamond belt. "This is lovely." Ruby says looking at the gown in disbelief. Laura smiles and poffs herself into a matching dress only it's dark purple. "Let's go get you a kingdom." The red head smiles. 

They walk out of the woods and into the town. "Step one," Laura starts as they walk. "The first queen must be gone. I've taken care of that." She smiles at Ruby. "Step two, her the hole town in one place." "There's a town meeting today." Ruby says. "Good, there you will announce yourself as new mayor or queen and make new laws." 

The two walk to the town hall then into the mayor's office. There, tied to the office chair is a beaten Regina. "I thought you took care of her?" Ruby looks at Laura. "As queen I thought I'd let you decided what to do to her." She smiles stroking Ruby's soft, dark hair. 

Ruby smirks seeing the Pan's cuff on Regina's hand. Slowly Ruby walks to her. "Remember all the times you tried to kill me?" She looks into her scared, brown eyes. "Ruby, please..." Regina stares. "Shut up." Ruby grabs her face.  

Then Ruby smiles. "Remember how the huntsman was your pet." She ask the forces Regina's head to nod. "That's what you'll be to me. And if you ever disobey, I'll make you watch as I kill Henry, then the next time cut out your beating heart." 

Ruby unbottens the white blouse Regina wears. She looks cautiously at the white strapless bra that was under it. Then she looks back at Laura. The fairy nods, letting her know it's ok to continue. 

Ruby yanks Regina's black slacks to her ankles, then does the same with her pink, laced thong. "When I run this place, everyone will get to watch as I punish the ex queen." Ruby lifts Regina's legs and places them on the desk. Then carefully, she unties Regina's hands, but quickly reties them together. She moves Regina's upper body to the ground then sits in the chair. 

"Laura, do you by any chance, have a metal bar?" Ruby ask. "Depends, what are you thinking." Laura responds. Ruby's smirk tells her all she needs to know. Laura then uses magic to lock a metal bar between Regina's legs, placed at the ankels. She also took all Regina's clothes but a collar and leash now on her neck. "Thank you, but could you get the town into the main room?" Ruby smiles innocently. Laura nods and walks out. 

Regina lay in silence, feet still on the desk and hands still tied. "I think I know where I want you." Ruby says, pushing Regina's feet to the floor. "Stand!" She yells. Regina attempts to, but fails unable to use her hands or legs. "Fine you can scoot on your ass like a dog." Regina sits up. "Move to the couch."Ruby orders. 

Shamefully, Regina scoots to the couch. By the time she made it her ass felt like it was on fire. "That was cute." Ruby smiles, "now back to the desk." She laughs having fun watching was Regina struggled place to place. "Now to the fire place." Regina sighs seeing the fire place which is half way across the room. Slowly, and almost in tears Regina begins. 

Once she's made it Rubysmiles and laughs. "Laura!" She calls. The fairy comes in. "Yes?" She ask looking to Regina then at Ruby. Ruby writes something down. "Can you take care of this?" She smiles. Laura walks to her and takes the paper. "Of course." She smiles and walks out. 

Ruby looks over at Regina. "Now I have to get ready, for the meeting." She smirks. "Go to the hall and wait for me." Ruby laughs as Regina once again begins to scoot.

"Wait," Ruby walks to her. She puts her bare foot on Regina's chest and pushes down causing Regina to fall. "First, open up." Regina opens her mouth. Ruby pulls off her own panties and sits on Regina's stomach. Ruby rubs the undergarment on Regina's face. 

"I bet you're thirsty." Ruby smirks and moves her cunt to Regina's mouth. "Keep it open." Ruby pulls her hair. "If you don't want it say no." She laughs. Regina tries to tell her no, but the sound is muffled.

Ruby smirks and let's out a little of her own pee flow into Regina's mouth. "Drink up." Ruby says allowing more to leave her body and inter Regina's mouth. Without another option Regina swallows. She's now it tears. This is worse than she'd expected. 

After awhile Ruby stands. "Did you drink it all?" Ruby ask. Regina nods and even opens her mouth to show the other woman. "Now, be a good dog and go to hall." Ruby mocks her. 

Ruby then puts her panties back on. "Queen Ruby." She says to herself giggling. She looks at Regina who's struggling to open the door. "You better be gone in twenty seconds." Ruby yells throwing an apple at her. Regina opens the door and practically rolls out. 

Ruby sits at the desk. She thinks about all she can do as queen. One, she can be with anyone. Two, she can marry everyone off like they're dolls. Three, she can do anything she wants. 

"Ruby we're ready." Laura walks in. Ruby nods and walks to her. "Can you get Regina on her feet? Don't remove anything, just get her standing." Ruby looks at her. They both go to Regina, who's right next to the door. Laura pulls her to her feet. 

Ruby grabs the leash and smiles. She pulls on it causing Regina to almost fall. Ruby rolls her eyes and hands the leash to the fairy next to her. "Did you take all magic but yours?" Ruby ask. "Yes." Laura responds. 

Ruby walks out to the room which the whole town stands. "Storybrooke, I am now your queen. Listen to me or be punished." She says. They all nod. "I have a few laws. I decided who you marry."  Ruby starts. "I will hold gatherings. If you are invited and do not show up, in dress code, you will be punished." She counties. "Now, David Nolan, Archie Hopper, Zelena, Belle Gold, Ashley Boyd, and Killian Jones, stay. Everyone else leave." She yells. 

All but the six quickly leave. "Laura." Ruby then yells. Laura hurries to her. "Could you put them all in the waiting room and um, get them ready for the test." She whispers. Laura nods and poffs them all to a 4×5 room and smirks. "Have fun." She closes the door. 

Ruby walks to a room. Inside is Regina. Her feel are still spread by the bar. They are also tied to the legs of a table. Her hands are tied above her head to a chair leg. "Well, you comfortable." Ruby walks to her and grabs the leash. "All fear the evil queen." She mocks and spits on Regina. Ruby rolls her eyes and leaves. 

Ruby walks to the mayor's mansion. She goes to the close where the six are. She opens the door slowly. "Archie, come on." She orders. He sighs scared, but follows. Closes the door and begins to walk. 

They walk until they reach the living room. "This room is your fuck room." She smiles. He looks at her lost. "We fuck her, unless I say other wise." Ruby faces him. Archie sighs, he's scared, and knows what will most likely happen next.


End file.
